


另一位斯卡曼徳先生

by vallennox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 鹰头马身有翼兽死去的那年，纽特四岁，忒修斯十二岁。





	另一位斯卡曼徳先生

The Other Mr. Scamander

鹰头马身有翼兽死去的那年，纽特四岁，忒修斯十二岁。

忒修斯被弟弟拍脸颊叫醒的时候，根本没有准备好应付问题，更别说哲学问题了。小男孩钻进毯子里，带进来一阵冷风，忒修斯打了个寒颤，伸手去够床头柜上的魔杖，及时想起自己不在学校里，放弃了，“纽特，你在干什么？”

“冬青去哪里了？”

“冬青死了。”

“为什么？”

“你不睡觉吗，纽特？”

“我在找冬青。”

“冬青不在任何地方，她死了。”

“为什么？”

“她是一头很老的鹰头马身有翼兽。”

“我知道，但她去哪里了呢？”

忒修斯应该编个故事，关于动物的软绵绵天堂，但他痛恨这层幼稚的糖衣，更讨厌撒谎。纽特揪着他的睡衣袖子，忒修斯轻轻把袖子抽回来，“我明天再告诉你，现在睡觉。”

过了好几分钟他才意识到纽特在抽泣，声音不大，整个人蜷缩起来，在被子里发抖。忒修斯僵硬地躺在原处，盯着天花板，不知道怎么处理这个情况，就像他不知道怎么处理濒死的小鸟一样。那是远在纽特出生之前的事，忒修斯在雨后的落叶里发现一只奄奄一息的雏鸟，眼睛蒙着一层白翳，爪子时不时抽搐一下。他不敢伸手碰小鸟，也不敢移开视线，担心情况会因为自己的举动而变得更糟糕。他半跪在那里，防备着远处虎视眈眈的乌鸦，直到雏鸟停止呼吸。

忒修斯把弟弟揽过来，轻轻拍打他的背。纽特把脸埋在他的颈窝里，还是没有发出声音，泪水沾湿了睡衣衣领。忒修斯犹豫了一会，把魔杖摸了过来，揉了揉弟弟脑后的卷发，“纽特，看。”

魔杖末端冒出一缕烟，裹着微弱的光点，像一小团藏着闪电的雨云，它缓慢凝结成马的形状，张开翅膀，在半空中奔跑。纽特吸了吸鼻子，目光跟着飞马打转。这团烟雾在小男孩伸出手的时候跑了过来，收起翅膀，站在纽特的掌心里，在他合拢手指的时候消失，变成小型瀑布一样的金色光点，还没落到床单上就消失了。

“你能变出鹰来吗？”

“明早再说。”

自然，霍格沃茨的警告信天没亮就来了，告知二年级的斯卡曼德先生，他要是再在校外使用魔法，将面临开除。这是忒修斯在学校七年里唯一一次收到警告，纽特在不同场合提起过这件事，用不同的语气，问他是否值得，忒修斯每一次都假装觉得好笑，回答“还用想吗，当然不值得”。

要是他能回到十二岁这一年，忒修斯还会把同样的事再做一次。但这句话最好不要让另一位斯卡曼德先生听见。

他们也没再谈起名叫冬青的鹰头马身有翼兽，圣诞假期不长，忒修斯没过两天就回学校了。弟弟给他写过信，但课业和魁地奇占去了忒修斯大部分的时间，而且他实在对四岁小孩的喃喃自语不感兴趣，大多数信都没拆开。母亲写信来催促的时候才草草给纽特寄一张卡片，写着“一切都好，想念你们，T.”。

四年级之后忒修斯圣诞节就没再回过家，学校有趣得多，这里的一切都爱他，他也回馈同样的感情。每年暑假他会和纽特谈起魁地奇比赛、霍格莫德村和变形术课上闹出的笑话，纽特安静地听他讲完，脸上的表情既不像笑了，也不像没笑，更接近一种礼貌的难堪，类似人们在酒吧里被踩到袍子下摆，又不好意思提醒对方挪开脚一样。

“高兴点，再过几年，你也可以去上学了。”

纽特的耳朵变红了，这并不代表什么，另一位斯卡曼德在紧张、难过、兴奋以及想多要一个甜点但又不敢开口的时候都会像圣诞彩灯一样变红。忒修斯说不清楚这次属于哪种情况，于是他解读为兴奋。

他还没见过不喜欢霍格沃茨的孩子。

另一个斯卡曼德先生十一岁那年，是忒修斯陪他去对角巷的。弟弟在吵吵嚷嚷的新生和一脸焦虑的男巫女巫之间像蚌壳一样彻底闭合起来，死死抱着新买的坩锅，低头走路。忒修斯试图牵着他，免得把他丢失在长袍的海洋里。纽特大概忍受了一分钟，挣脱了，不知道说了句什么，走进书店里。两个胖胖的男巫刚好走过，水獭皮帽挡住了忒修斯的视线，等他终于挤过攒动的帽子、猫头鹰和顶在头上的宠物蜥蜴，纽特已经不见了。忒修斯徒劳地在闹哄哄的一年级生里找了一会，想起了什么，径直走向摆放魔法生物书籍的那几个架子。

纽特在“龙及类龙生物-不列颠与芒什区域”那个分类下面，盘腿坐在木地板上，一本《龙及其传说》摊开放在膝盖上，食指轻轻抚摸一条怒吼的威尔士绿龙。听见忒修斯的脚步声，纽特抬起头来，合上书。

“我只是想等人没那么多了，再去买课本。”

“当然没问题。”忒修斯在他旁边坐下，书架之间的空间太小，而他这双成年人的腿太长了，只好搭在架子上，就在几本《巴金斯夫人的绝妙鸟类养育法》旁边，封面上六只鲜艳的恶婆鸟惊恐地盯着他的皮靴，“记住我们时间不多，而且你的魔杖还没买。”

“嗯。“

“纽特。“

弟弟来回摸着《龙及其传说》的书脊，没有说话。

“你害怕去学校吗？“

“对。”

“为什么？”

“那里有很多人。“

忒修斯大笑起来，纽特瞪着他，抿着嘴唇，耳朵像是要冒出烟来，《绝妙鸟类养育法》封面的鸟儿在恐慌中扑腾了一会，躲到树枝后面。“抱歉，不是故意笑你。”忒修斯搂住弟弟的肩膀，用力摇晃了他一下，“你会喜欢霍格沃茨的，别担心。”

“我不是你，人们不会喜欢我的。”

“要是你遇到——你还记得梅韦德家那个讨厌的小孩吗？把你的望远镜摔坏那个？”

“你把他挂到树上。“

“对。要是你遇到这种烦人的小地精，告诉他们我会从魔法部赶来，把他们一个个挂到打人柳上。“

纽特皱起眉，“这合法吗？“

“当然不。不过是个有效的威胁。而且，“忒修斯压低声音，凑到纽特耳边，“禁林里有半人马。”

纽特的眼睛瞪得很圆：“真的吗？”

“我亲眼见过。“

“我能见他们吗？“

“表现优异的高年级生也许有机会。“忒修斯站起来，拍了拍裤子沾上的尘，向纽特伸出手，“起来，我们来看看一年级生需要什么书。”

纽特握住了他的手。

离开书店之后他们在咖啡店花了半小时，分食一个放了太多奶油的柠檬蛋糕。实际动身去魔杖店的时候已经快到傍晚了。路上已经不剩下多少人，橱窗逐一亮起，照亮各式飞天扫帚、鸟笼、镀银鼻烟盒和带羽毛的礼帽。忒修斯推开奥利凡徳魔杖店的门，侧身让纽特先进去。奥利凡徳先生从工作台后面出来，摘下满是木屑的手套，看了忒修斯一眼，弯腰打量纽特。

“看看这是谁。”魔杖制作人那双浅色的、近乎透明的眼睛眨了眨，“有趣，让我想想，你会被什么魔杖选中呢，另一位斯卡曼德先生？”

_对了，_ 忒修斯想， _你最好打赌他会成为另一个忒修斯_ 。

* * *

火车从九又四分之三站台开出的时候，忒修斯正在马赛，追踪一伙倒卖火灰蛇蛋的英国走私犯。等他捆着四个抱怨连连的年轻巫师回到魔法部的时候，信件已经在他的办公桌上堆成了连绵山脉。他一眼瞥见了獾的黑白皮毛，把信封从一堆待签名的公文下面抽出来，纽特的字迹比四岁的时候好看多了。

“赫奇帕奇。”第一句就只有这个名词，然后，空了一行。

“没有地精。N.S.”

忒修斯并没有发现自己整个下午都挂着半个微笑。

* * *

当然，到最后，纽特是纽特，不是另一个忒修斯。

英军推着火炮到达索姆河的那一年，纽特十九岁，忒修斯二十七岁。

截至另一位斯卡曼德先生出现在战壕里为止，忒修斯已经两年四个月零十八天没见过弟弟了——他是不会开口承认自己有在计数的，纽特更不会了。忒修斯抹了抹脸上的尘垢，意识到身上受潮的制服已经一个星期没换了。纽特看起来也没有好到哪里去，一半头发被龙焰燎掉了，看起来很滑稽。不远处一个受伤的下士躺在沙袋上呻吟，发着高烧，目光涣散，他也让忒修斯想起落叶里的小鸟。纽特走过去，蹲在他旁边，从大衣里摸出一个小玻璃罐，拔掉木塞，往下士嘴里倒了点什么。那个可怜的士兵放松下来，沉沉睡去。

“下午好。”这是纽特的第一句话，两年四个月零十八天之后。

“那是我的箱子。”忒修斯指了指他手里的皮箱。

纽特笑了笑，也可能没笑，毕竟这是纽特，你永远不能确定他什么情绪，而且他的耳朵现在不那么容易变红了。他掂了掂上述的手提箱：“抱歉，现在是我的了。”

隆隆的炮声沿着河岸滚来，纽特瑟缩了一下，但忒修斯连眼睛都没眨。索姆河阵地上，炮声日夜不停，寂静才是不正常的。黑烟短暂地吞没了战壕，忒修斯抓住弟弟的手臂，两人从战壕里消失，重新出现在阵地后方的森林里。

“他们说你不该玩麻瓜的游戏。”

“‘他们’？”

“就是，”纽特耸了耸肩，“广泛意义上的人们。”

“这不仅仅是麻瓜的游戏，早就不是了，格林德沃——”忒修斯说出这个名字，停住，一种突如起来的疲惫裹住了他，他已经争论过这件事许多次了，在魔法部点着黑蜡烛的会议室里，在餐桌上，在凌晨的坟地里，他现在最不需要的就是和弟弟旧话重提，“我知道自己在做什么。”

纽特的目光落在他手臂的伤口上，又飞快地收了回去，挠了挠没被烧掉头发的那半边脑袋，“我能——”

“不。”忒修斯交抱起手臂，“不能让它好得太快，麻瓜会起疑的。”

纽特点点头。

_你长大太多了。_ 这句愚蠢的话差点从忒修斯嘴里逃出来。战壕的方向，又一股黑烟冲天而起，爆炸的巨响姗姗来迟。纽特拨弄着蓝色大衣的一颗快要脱落的纽扣，他很紧张，但忒修斯想不出为什么。

“妈妈让你来的吗，纽特？”

“对。”纽特的语速开始变快，他想撒谎又不知道该怎么撒的时候就会这样，词语和词语胡乱撞在一起，“不，其实不是，我是。我的意思是，我碰巧路过，这里，所以来看看，随便看看。”他住了嘴。

“东线在另一个方向，你怎么会路过——”

“因为我是特意过来的。”纽特脱口而出，“你想象不到卖门钥匙的人收了我多少钱，二十加隆，而且把我扔到一个山谷里，你还得多付十五加隆——我后来才想到他们是故意的，真的不该在黑市找这些人。对不起，皮克特。”护树罗锅从他的胸袋里探出头来，看看纽特，再看看忒修斯，“皮克特不喜欢被门钥匙扔来扔去——你在笑吗？”

“不，我不嘲笑那些‘被门钥匙扔来扔去’的人。”

“我从来都看不出你是在说反话还是——”

忒修斯把他拉过来，抱紧，手掌按着弟弟的后颈。皮克特飞快地爬到纽特头顶上，免得被压扁。纽特僵硬地站着，仰着头，好像被水怪拉进沼泽的受害者挣扎着呼吸最后一口空气：“你知道你闻起来像火药和老鼠粪便吗？”

“我现在知道了，谢谢你，弟弟。”

* * *

接着要谈谈1918年圣诞节。

两个斯卡曼德都四五年没在家里吃过圣诞火鸡了。纽特坐在忒修斯对面，整晚都低着头，像是害怕自己的领结会掉进汤里。蛋酒刚上桌，年轻的斯卡曼德先生就声称自己有事要忙，需要遗憾退场。妈妈没说什么，忒修斯追了出去，一把揪住纽特的领子。雪悄悄落在他们的头发上。

“你准备去哪里？”

“有些工作——”

“纽特。”

“我不想和你一起吃饭。”

“什么？为什么？”

纽特盯着自己的鞋尖。

“你能不能至少看着我。”

纽特抬起头，从窗口透出来的暗淡灯光正好照亮他的脸，他抿了抿嘴，没有说什么，双手搭住忒修斯的肩膀，吻了另一位斯卡曼德的嘴唇。比起言辞，纽特向来是更擅长行动的。

“这就是为什么。”

纽特在这句话的余音落地之前就走了，一声轻微的噼啪，消失在稀薄的冷空气里。忒修斯原地站了很久，披着一身雪片回到家里，就像今年早些时候，他带着一身灰泥和血污爬出战壕那样。再过了几年，他就不太记得这个圣诞节下的是雪还是灰烬了，很可能是灰，来自那些写了却最终投进壁炉的信。

* * *

“我们的关系比较复杂。”纽特对蒂娜说。

“复杂到他要杀你吗？”

“哦，经常。”

* * *

忒修斯差点死去的那一年，纽特三十一岁。

暴雨抽打着木棚，如果不是魔法，这些虫蛀的木板早就散架了。雨本身也像是被下了咒，从早上开始就没停过。闪电撕裂夜空，大海在不远处怒吼，哀鸣，嚎叫，捶打着礁石，从忒修斯坐着的地方都能感觉到沙子轻微的震颤，毕竟是英格兰北部的海岸，人们无法向这个脾气乖戾的岛屿要求好天气。

血没有止住，忒修斯能感觉出来，缓慢地浸湿衣服，滴到本来就潮湿的帆布上。纽特的箱子里也许有能够帮他的东西，但箱子已经不存在了，和他们原先的安全屋一起化为灰烬。纽特坐在他旁边，大衣还在滴水，头靠着布满孔洞的墙壁，从呼吸声听来，也许睡着了。

“我一直都忘记问。”纽特忽然开口，“冬青最后怎样了？”

忒修斯花了好一会才从记忆深处捞起这个名字，冬青，死去已久的鹰头马身有翼兽。妈妈当场就把尸体烧了，蓝色的火焰，没有烟，羽毛和肌肉萎缩变黑，露出骨头，最后连骨头也变成粉末，就像几个小时前，格林德沃召唤来的火焰。

他决定暂时不记起几小时前发生了什么。

黑暗中有光点一闪，从纽特的魔杖尖溜出来的烟雾缓慢打转，犹豫了一会，凝结成一只水母，慢悠悠地在半空中游动，触手拂过忒修斯的鼻尖。忒修斯打了个响指，搅散了烟雾，让它重新变成一只鹰。纽特把头靠在他的肩膀上，忒修斯侧过头，吻了弟弟的头顶。

“你知道你闻起来像湿透了的羊皮纸吗？”

纽特笑起来的时候，忒修斯能感觉到洒在颈窝的温暖呼吸。忒修斯低头寻找他的额头，然后是脸颊和嘴唇。纽特抓住他的手，两人的手指都潮湿冰凉。忒修斯想象1918年圣诞节的灰烬重新变成字句，拼成早就该寄出的信，但这也不要紧了，另一个斯卡曼德先生反正就在这里。雨水从木板的缝隙滴落，像时间，像血。

全文完


End file.
